goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Beats up Shaggy at school and Gets Grounded for Hyper Reality
Warren Cook Beats up Shaggy Rogers at school and gets Grounded for Hyper Reality is a video. Transcript * Shaggy: Warren Cook! You need to start listening to your teachers! * Warren: Shaggy! You are not the boss! You are a student! * Sbaggy: Warren, dont you say that! Let me be the teacher! * Warren: Shaggy! You are not the fucking teacher! And you may not take the teacher's job! You are my classmate! * Shaggy: Warren! Are you trying to get me in trouble because I’m taking the teacher’s job? * Warren: That’s it! I’m beating you up! * Shaggy: Warren! No no no no no no no no no no! Don’t do this! * *Warren punches and thrashes* * Shaggy: *cries and screams* * Sunset Shimmer: Shaggy, did Warren beat you up? Guess I’ll carry you. And as for you, Warren! Go to detention right now! And I’m telling your principal! * At detention * Principal: Warren Cook! Come into my office! Now! * Warren goes to the principal’s office * Principal: Warren Cook! I can’t bellieve you beat up Shaggy Rogers! He won’t recover for 2 years, and now Sunset Shimmer has to carry him, and he’s crying because of you! You also did a lot of bad stuff including, making fake vhs openings, skipping assignments, skipping school, rubbing Daphne’s butt and tits, smoking in the bathroom, using the girl’s bathroom, pushing Shaggy and Scooby down the stairs, wrapping your hands on Double D’s neck, broke Velma’s foot, started a food fight, smoking in the cafeteria, showing your penis in class, showing an AK 47 gun in class, putting soap on Sunset Shimmer’s girlfriend Twilight Sparkle and throwing sand at Fred’s eyes! Your behavior is a complete disgrace! You’re expelled forever! Go home right now, and I’m writing an E-Mail to your dad! * Warren: Ok! Go ahead then! Expell me forever you shitty fucking pussy ass niggers! Fuck You Mrs. Shaw and Fuck You Mr. Parrish and Fuck you Sunset Shimmer and fuck you Shaggy Rogers and fuck MrEmperorCJ and fuck this school! * Warren leaves * Warren: Home sweet Home! * Warren goes home * Warren: Now that I’m home, I’m going to celebrate! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! No more school! * Alan: Warren Cook! I gonna have a talk with you! * Warren: Fuck off dad! Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a fucking celebrating here? * Alan: Warren Cook! If you talk to me like that again, I’ll donate all of your Disney stuff to MrEmperorCJ! * Warren: Ok! But hurry up. * Alan: Warren Cook! I got a call from your principal! He said you beat up Shaggy Rogers. He also said you did a lot of bad stuff at school, including, making fake vhs openings, skipping assignments, skipping school, rubbing Daphne’s butt and tits, smoking in the bathroom, using the girl’s bathroom, pushing Shaggy and Scooby down the stairs, wrapping your hands on Double D’s neck, broke Velma’s foot, started a food fight, smoking in the cafeteria, showing your penis in class, showing an AK 47 gun in class, putting soap on Sunset Shimmer’s girlfriend Twilight Sparkle and throwing sand at Fred’s eyes. And you got expelled for life! Is that true? * Warren: Yes! It is. * Alan: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Warren Cook! I can’t believe you beat up Shaggy Rogers and got expelled for life! That’s it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Hyper Reality! Now I’m going to spank you! *spanks Warren* Next, ass beatings! *beats up Warren* And finally, putting a nappie on you! * Warren: No! Not nappies! * *Alan puts a nappie on Warren* * Warren: Ouch! That hurt! * Alan: I don’t care! Now I’m going to take you the airport! Get in the car now! * *Alan And Warren went in the car* * Alan: You’re going to Finland for your punishment! And furthermore you escape from Finland, you'll be grounded for Alpha Reality! Understand? * At the airport * Lapis Lazuli: Can I help you? * Alan: Yes! I would one ticket for my son Warren to Helsinki Finland please. * Lapis Lazuli: Ok * Warren goes * Rintoo: Flight 36 to Helsinki Finland * Warren goes in the plane * Warren: This is going to be a torture * 21 hours later * Warren gets out * Warren: Why do I get sent to Finland. * Warren explores Finland * Later * Warren: Oh fuck! I’m speaking Finnish. Can my life ge any worse than this? Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded